


Take Control

by EllaB



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaB/pseuds/EllaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela has always been a timid girl, but her relationship with Ben is awakening desires she never thought possible. How can the two of them overcome their shyness to enjoy the new urges they're both feeling? A companion story to "Like Night and Day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written for Twilighted's Smut Mondays feature. Even though this is sort of an outtake from "Like Night and Day," it does stand alone as a surprisingly dirty story. Hope you enjoy! Outtake following Chapter 9 of "Like Night and Day"

Angela POV

It was nearly 8:30 before Tyler finally packed up his books and left the Cheney's house, throwing a quick "thank you" over his shoulder on the was out. We knew he had needed some help in Calculus, but neither of us expected him to be so far behind. The study session had been much more drawn-out than we hoped, and Ben and I had been glancing at the clock for the last hour with growing anxiety, knowing that his mom and little sister would be home from tap class a little after nine.

We were desperate for some time alone. Occasions with an empty house were rare.

Ben closed and locked the door behind his friend, turning back to me with an excited spark in his eye and urgency in his countenance. I smiled and scampered to the couch — he was only too happy to chase after me and play-tackle us both onto the cushions. We wriggled around for a few moments until I was beneath him and we could look into each other's faces. Our heightened breathing from the impromptu wrestling was the only sound in the quiet room.

His eyes darted to my lips and then back to meet my gaze. I noticed his pulse pounding in his neck, and I wanted to press my mouth to the warm spot, but I waited to see if he would make the first move.

"So…" he said, his shy nature refusing to give total control over to his eager teenage hormones. He wanted to talk first. I couldn't help being touched by his restraint, even as I felt his growing hardness pressing deliciously against the awakening heat between my legs.

_There are far too many layers separating us_ , I couldn't help but think.

Ben's hands trembled against the sides of my waist and an awkward silence filled the living room. We both wanted it, but we were still too new at intimacy to be completely comfortable with one another during these moments. Both of us had lost our virginity to each other only a few months ago, but the action had awoken something inside of me that I never knew lay dormant. I was a very sexually aggressive person, and I loved to experiment. Ben was the perfect partner, too — once we got going, I knew we could be comfortable, sensual…even dirty with one another. I loved that Ben was not afraid to follow my lead in that regard.

But first we had to get over this awkwardness. I would have to take control if this was going to go anywhere soon.

"I had a sex talk with Bella today," I said, feeling him relax as the silence was finally resolved and the unease began to thaw.

"Is that what you two were talking about?"

"Mmm hmm," I murmured, subtly shifting my hips so my center grazed lightly against his erection. He responded with a surprised intake of air. "She's trying out a new relationship, but she's still dealing with Edward leaving."

"Is that so?" he pretended to be interested, but I knew he had just noticed my nipples hardening against the thin fabric of my shirt.

"And not only is this relationship new, so is a lot of other stuff," I said, arching my back slightly to emphasize that I was aware of his distraction.

"Like what?" Ben's hands squeezed my waist and his eyes remained fixed on the pebbles straining the front of my fitted shirt.

"Apparently, she and Edward never did anything like this," I said lowly, raising my hips again to grind against the bulge in Ben's jeans. He responded with a low moan. "But she's experimenting with this new guy, Jacob, and she's having a lot of guilt about moving on."

"Experimenting?" Ben asked breathlessly. "I wonder if they've done anything like this?" With that, he smoothed one hand over the front of my shirt to cup my breast, and firmly pinched the protruding nipple — just the way I had shown him I liked. All reservations we had before melted away. It was time for me to go in for the kill.

"Are we really going to keep talking about Bella, Ben?" I said, my breath hitching from his attention to my nipple. "Or are you going to fuck me?"

Ben groaned again and pressed his bulge against me roughly. "Ang, you know how much I love it when you use your dirty mouth. Say 'fuck' again."

I pushed him off of me so he fell back on the couch, his mouth an "O" of surprise. Standing, I pulled my shirt over my head and rapidly unfastened the front clasp of my bra. The nipples of my small breasts tightened even more when the air hit them. "Ben, if you don't get your pants off in five seconds, then you're going to miss out on me sucking you with this dirty mouth of mine."

"Goddamn," he muttered, frantically clawing at the button and zipper of his jeans and yanking them down around his knees. Once released from its tight confines, his cock stood straight up, hard against the smattering of hair below his bellybutton.

As he continued to struggle with his clothing, pulling it off of his feet, I lifted the pleated skirt I was wearing and removed my panties. I had started wearing skirts nearly every day since Ben and I began our sexual relationship, optimistic that we might have opportunities for finger explorations. So far, Ben had been too shy to initiate anything, but I hoped that would change.

I looked up and saw that Ben had finished stripping and now stood before me, erect and straining, his lean chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths.

"Sit down," I ordered, noticing with surprised pleasure at how quickly he complied. When I gave him a command, he followed it without question…with no sign of timidity. It gave me an idea.

"Ben, look at me," I said with authority. His eyes, which had been transfixed on my bare breasts, snapped to mine. "I'm going to tell you exactly what I want, and I want you to obey without question. Is that alright?"

His cock twitched, nodding its approval a second before Ben breathed a "Yes, Angela."

I turned my attention to his waiting erection. "I'm going to suck your cock," I said, my voice getting lower. "And I'm going to kneel next to you on the couch. While I'm working, I want you to finger me. You can play with my nipples too if you want."

He was wide-eyed as he nodded.

"We don't have much time, so whenever you feel like you're close, let me know so I can stop. Then I want you to take me from behind, over the couch. No condom. I've been taking my pills for a few months now, and I want to feel you come inside of me this time."

It was only here where Ben looked concerned, and opened his mouth as if to say something.

"Are you sure you won't get pregnant?"

My stance, which had been domineering while I was talking, relaxed when I saw his worry. "I promise it will be fine. I've taken nearly three entire months' worth." I wanted to put him at ease, to make sure he was cared for, so I added, "But if it would make you feel more comfortable, we can use a condom."

"No," he said, "I think it will be fine. Besides…" he added, shyly, "I can't wait to feel how warm and wet you are against my skin."

I felt a rush of adrenaline through my body and heat between my legs with his words. "Right now, Ben…I'm very warm, and _very_ wet." I moved next to him on the couch, assuming a wide stance to give him plenty of room to explore between my legs. Lifting my skirt to reveal the trimmed triangle between my legs, I crooned, "Why don't you feel how wet?"

His fingers ghosted up my thighs and gently ran between my folds up to where my pubic hair began, then back down again, lightly. He repeated the motion, and I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting forward, seeking more friction against his touch.

"I want to taste," he whispered, his eyes darting up to mine.

I nodded my approval, licking my lips as I waited to feel his tongue. He leaned over from where he sat at eye level to my pussy, and carefully pulled open my folds with his fingertips, revealing my aching clit and the source of my slickness. With more speed than I was expecting, he buried his face against my sex, his tongue hot against my hole and his nose rubbing firmly against my clit. I grabbed his hair with one hand and cried out in surprise.

"God, Ang…" he rasped between licks. "You taste so _good_! I didn't realize…" I hushed him by guiding him back between my legs, putting his mouth to better use.

"Use the tip of your tongue," I directed with a shaking voice. "Flick it really rapidly… _ungh_ , fuck! Yeah, like that…" I closed my eyes and my body began to bow over, curling itself around the man who was making my pussy flow with moisture. I tugged his hair with one hand and grabbed his shoulder for support with the other as my muscles began trembling with the strain of my impending orgasm.

Ben moaned against the sensitive nub he was licking and sucking, and the vibrations from that noise put me over the edge and I cried out as muscular spasms overtook my lavished sex. Ben continued his attentions until I shuddered with my last throb.

Immediately, I glanced over at the clock. _8:47 Not much time left_.

I caught my breath. "Remember what I told you to do?" I asked, my tone full of authority. He nodded and settled back on the couch, his tongue darting out to capture the remaining moisture on his lip and chin.

Bending over, I saw that his cock had begun to weep slightly. A single drop ran down the underside of his shaft and I quickly swept it up with my tongue, tasting the warm and tangy saltiness of his pre-cum. Without hesitation, I plunged my mouth on the hot, hard flesh, immediately taking it as far back into my throat as I could without gagging. I knew we were working with a time crunch, and my pussy was already aching again, wanting to feel filled.

Ben seemed to sense that ache, because his fingers replaced where his tongue had just been. Just barely brushing my overly sensitive nub, he thrust two fingers into my slickness, pumping them in and out. I groaned around Ben's cock at the sensation, and Ben answered with a moan of his own. His hips began to rise with every downward motion of my head, and his hand sped up between my legs. The living room was filled with our quiet moans and the wet sounds of my mouth on his cock and his fingers sliding between my glistening folds.

"Ang!" he gasped. "I'm close!"

I pulled myself off with an audible "pop" and pulled him to his feet. Without a word, I bent myself over and spread my legs wide, offering my pussy to him. He grasped my hips on either side and I reached between my legs to guide him in, but I was so wet that we didn't need much help.

"Fuck!" I yelled as he plunged into me, balls deep. He didn't hesitate before sliding out and thrusting in again, roughly, deeply and frantically. "Ben!" I cried, needing to feel something more. "Pull my hair!"

"Ungh, yes," he grunted, rasping his words. A strong fist wrapped around my ponytail and my head was tugged back as he pulled. I felt a thrill of power at his immediate obedience, and it flushed through me as desire. The manipulation of my body made the thrusting even more intense, as his cock consumed me. By the way he was moving, I knew he would come very soon. The fire that had started to smolder in my center reignited, and I knew I needed to speed up my orgasm or I would be left frustrated.

With a yelp, I buried my hand between my legs, rubbing my clit furiously and feeling his length against the sides of my fingers as he pumped in and out of me. I was almost too sensitive, but I squeezed my eyes shut and began vocalizing with deep, guttural sounds as pressure built in my belly. Ben continued his frantic thrusting, our skin meeting in a wet clapping sound that overrode our loud, ragged breathing. He tugged back on my hair roughly with every plunge.

Soon I dissolved into a crashing wave of ecstasy as the muscles around Ben's pumping cock squeezed him tightly, over and over again. With an uncharacteristic roar, Ben clutched my hip with enough force to leave marks, and I felt him shudder as he spilled his release deeply in me.

We paused like that for a moment, the spastic throbbing of my muscles continuing to tighten around his spent member. As my mind cleared, I had enough sense to look at the clock once again.

_9:08_

"Shit!" he exclaimed, reading my mind. With a groan, he pulled out of me and I felt the loss at once. "We have to get dressed!" Moving quickly, he shoved my clothing at me and I hurried to the bathroom, my hand still between my legs to keep from making a mess with our combined fluids. I put my bra and shirt on and carefully wiped away the remnants of our quickie. With a grin, I realized that Ben hadn't given me back my panties. I glanced in the mirror and redid my ponytail before opening to door to rejoin my boyfriend.

Ben stood in the doorway between the living room and kitchen, fully dressed, talking to his mother. I hadn't heard her come in. If it weren't for the rosy spots of red on Ben's cheeks and the satisfied ache between my legs, I would never have even known something had just transpired between the two of us.

"Oh good, Angela," Mrs. Cheney said, turning to me. "I was just telling Ben that the deadlines are coming up to apply for financial aid."

Putting my sweetest smile on my face, I joined them. "Yes, there's only two more weeks to fill out the federal form. I was hoping we could work on them this weekend."

Mrs. Cheney sighed, seeming satisfied with the answer. "I knew you would have a plan. Ben always knows what to do once you take control."

At my side, Ben gave a little snorting laugh, and I glanced over at him with a knowing smile of my own.

"I'm going to take Ang home now, Mom," Ben said, taking my hand. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, sweetheart," she said absentmindedly, turning toward the fridge to get out her dinner.

Once we were out of earshot, he whispered, "Is someone feeling a bit cold without her underwear?"

I met his eyes and grinned, but my voice was full of authority as I answered, "No, actually I'm a bit hot without my underwear. What do you think we should do about that?"

His eyes widened and I turned around and walked out of the door. I heard him following me.

I was almost to the car when I turned slightly and said over my shoulder, "Listen to me very closely, Ben. Here's what I want you to do..."


End file.
